edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Episode List
''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' Book 1: Water (2005) *Year (based on, not set in): 1757, 1857-1858 *20 Episodes plus unaired pilot *''The Last Airbender'' series *Main villain: Zhao *Debut characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Iroh, Roku, Jet, Freedom Fighters, Kanna (Gran Gran), Pakku, Yue, Zhao, June, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors. Main cast *Zack Tyler Eisen as Aang *Mae Whitman as Katara *Jack DeSena as Sokka *Dante Basco as Zuko *Mako as Iroh *Jason Isaacs as Zhao (episode 3-20) Also starring *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa and Momo *James Garrett as Roku *Richard McGonagle as Pakku *Johanna Braddy as Yue #The Boy in The Iceberg #*Aang is found by Katara after being in a hibernation sphere for a century. #The Avatar Returns #*Zuko captures Aang. #The Southern Air Temple #*Gyatso and Zhao first appear. Airbenders revealed to be dead 100 years ago. #The Warriors of Kyoshi #*Suki first appears #The King of Omashu #*Bumi first appears. #Imprisoned #*Tyro and Haru first appears. #Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World #*Aang goes to the Spirit World for the first time. #Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku #*Roku first appears. #The Waterbending Scroll #*Katara fully learns Waterbending. Aang starts Waterbending trainining. The Pirates first appear. #Jet #*Jet and the Freedom Fighters (Smellerbee, The Duke, Sneers, Pipsqueak and Longshot) first appear. #The Great Divide #*The trio tries to stop two clans from feuding again. #The Storm #*Azula and Ozai first appear as a flashback. #The Blue Spirit #*Zuko becomes the Blue Spirit. #The Fortuneteller #*Aunt Wu first appear. Only appearance of Meng. #Bato of the Water Tribe #*Hakoda, Bato and JuneAccording to some sources, June's name is spelt as Jun, however it is correctly spelled as June in credits first appear. #The Deserter #*Jeong Jeong first appear. Only appearance of Chey. #The Northern Air Temple #*Teo first appear. #The Waterbending Master #*Pakku, Yugoda, Yue and Arnook first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 1 #*Hahn first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 2 #*Yue sacrifices herself to become the new Moon Spirit. Zhao killed by the Ocean Spirit. Azula first officially appear. Koh first appear. Book 2: Earth (2006) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *20 Episodes *Main villain: Azula (whole season), Long Feng (episodes 14-20) Main cast *Zack Tyler Eisen as Aang *Mae Whitman as Katara *Jack DeSena as Sokka *Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong *Dante Basco as Zuko *Mako as Iroh *Grey DeLisle as Azula Also starring *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa and Momo *James Garrett as Roku *Cricket Leigh as Mai *Olivia Hack as Ty Lee *Crawford Wilson as Jet *Nika Futterman as Smellerbee *Clancy Brown as Long Feng #The Avatar State #*Zuko becomes an anti-hero. Kuruk and Yangchen first appears. #The Cave of Two Lovers #*Only appearances of Song, Chong and Lily. #Return to Omashu #*Mai and Ty Lee first appear. #The Swamp #*Toph first appears in Aang's vision. Kya first appears in Katara's vision. #Avatar Day #*Aang is arrested for a crime he did in his past life. #The Blind Bandit #*Toph officially first appears. The Boulder first appears. #Zuko Alone #*Ursa first appears. The only episode not to feature main characters Aang and Toph. #The Chase #*The team alongside with Zuko and Iroh confront Azula. #Bitter Work #*Aang begins his earthbending practice. #The Library #*Appa is captured. #The Desert #*The team becomes stranded without Appa. #The Serpent's Pass #*Suki returns. #The Drill #*The team's official name is revealed as Team Avatar. #City of Walls and Secrets #*The Dai Li, Long Feng and Joo Dee first appear. #The Tales of Ba Sing Se #*Anthrology episode. Only appearance of Jin. ##Katara and Toph's Tale ##*Katara and Toph have a girls' day out. ##Iroh's Tale ##*Iroh celebrate his deceased son's birthday. ##Aang's Tale ##*Aang builds a new zoo ##Sokka's Tale ##*Sokka tries to impress girls with his poetry style. ##Zuko's Tale ##*Zuko impresses a girl. #Appa's Lost Days #*The events of how what happened to Appa after "The Library" is revealed. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are captured. Second and final episode not to feature main characters Katara and Sokka. #Lake Laogai #*Jet killed by Long Feng. The Freedom Fighters presumably disband. The Dai Li are cured from their brainwashed moment. #The Earth King #*Azula, Ty Lee and Mai disguises as Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko redeems himself. #The Guru #*Guru Pathik first appears #The Crossroads of Destiny #*Zuko betrays Team Avatar and Azula betrays Long Feng. Iroh is imprisoned. Book 3: Fire (2007–2008) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *21 Episodes *Originally scheduled for an April 2007 date and the series finale scheduled for a November 2007 release, it was rescheduled due to the death of Mako (who voiced Iroh in Book 1 and 2) during mid 2006. Also "Sozin's Comet" was intended to be a three-parter, however the script for the episode was too long for a three-part episode, so the creators and Nick agreed to extended the finale to four parts. *Main villain: Ozai Main cast *Zack Tyler Eisen as Aang *Mae Whitman as Katara *Jack DeSena as Sokka *Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong *Dante Basco as Zuko *Greg Baldwin as Iroh *Grey DeLisle as Azula Also starring *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa and Momo *Cricket Leigh as Mai *Olivia Hack as Ty Lee *Jennie Kwan as Suki *Michael Dow as Haru *Daniel Samonas as Teo *Mark Hamill as Ozai #The Awakening #*Aang destroys his glider. Ozai makes his first full appearance #The Headband #*Only appearance of Onji. Combustion Man first appears. #The Painted Lady #*Katara becomes the Painted Lady. #Sokka's Master #*Sokka trains with Master Piandao. #The Beach #*Zuko, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee go on vacation at Ember Island #The Avatar and the Firelord #*Zuko is revealed to be a descendant of Avatar Roku. #The Runaway #*Katara and Toph pulls a con to fool Fire Nation generals, but are captured by Combustion Man. #The Puppetmaster #*Only appearance of Hama. Katara is revealed to be a bloodbender. #Nightmares and Daydreams #*Aang experiences nightmares of him being defeated by Ozai. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion #*Aang gets a new glider. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse #*Zuko finally finds redemption and betrays Ozai and Azula. #The Western Air Temple #*The team hide in the Western Air Temple. Zuko joins Team Avatar #The Firebending Masters #*Zuko temporarily loses his firebending powers, while Aang begins his firebending practice. #The Boling Rock, Part 1 #*Sokka and Zuko goes to the Boiling Rock to free the captured allies. #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 #*Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula and turn good. Suki joins Team Avatar. #The Southern Raiders #*Katara and Zuko confronts the killer of Katara's mother. #The Ember Island Players #*First appearance of the Ember Island Players #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King #*Azula becomes the Firelady. #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters #*Azula goes insane. #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno #*Ozai plans to kill the Avatar. #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang #*Ozai finished by Aang, Azula defeated by Zuko and Katara, Zuko becomes the Firelord and reconciles with Mai, Ty Lee becomes a Kyoshi Warrior by Suki and the war is declared over. Zuko asks his father where his mother is, only to be resolved in "The Promise" and Azula is presumably sent to an mental asylum. Book 4: Aftermath (graphic novels, 2012-present) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858-1859 *The graphic novels takes place a year after the series. It has rumoured that the graphic novels could be turned into a TV mini-series in the near future. The novels are considered to be canon as it takes place a year after the finale. On July 2012, Dark Horse announced, due to the success of The Promise, a sequel miniseries which involves Zuko and Azula doing a quest to find their mother will be published in probably 2013. #The Promise, Part 1 #*Team Avatar begins to unite the Four Nations. #The Promise, Part 2 #*Zuko goes rogue, Mai breaks up with him and the second great war begins after a peace agreement fails. #The Promise, Part 3 #*Zuko redeems himself, Azula is revealed to be in a mental asylum and the war is declared over. #The Search, Part 1 #*Azula becomes an anti-heroine. #Rebound #*Mai tries to move on from her breakup, but fails to do so. #The Search, Part 2 #*Team Avatar (alongside with Azula) goes to Hira'a. The Mother of Faces first appear. #The Search, Part 3 #*Ursa is found alive and Azula redeems herself. #The Rift, Part 1 #The Rift, Part 2 #The Rift, Part 3 ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' Book 1: Air (2012) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928 *12 Episodes *Main villain: Amon and the Equalists Main cast *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *J. K. Simmons as Tenzin *Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong *Steven Blum as Noatak / Amon *Dee Bradley Baker as Tarrlok, Naga, Pabu, Oogi Also starring *Maria Bamford as Pema *Richard Epcar as Saikhan *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Ikki *Logan Wells as Meelo *Daniel Dae Kim as Hiroshi Sato #Welcome to Republic City #*Korra, Tenzin, Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, Tarrlok and Amon first appear. #A Leaf in the Wind #*Korra joins the Air Nomad League. Bolin, Mako and Pabu first appear. #The Revelation #*Amon is revealed to be an energybender. #The Voice in the Night #*Older versions of Aang, Sokka and Toph first appear as flashbacks. Asami and Hiroshi Sato first appear. #The Spirit of Competition #*Tahno first appears. #And The Winner Is... #*The Wolfbats depowered by Amon. #The Aftermath #*Hiroshi is revealed to be an Equalist. #When Extremes Meet #*Lin resigns. Tarrlok is revealed to be a bad guy. Korra kidnaped by Tarrlok. Team Avatar officially founded. #Out of the Past #*Yakone first appears. Tarrlok loses his powers. #Turning the Tides #*Zuko's grandson Iroh first appear. Lin depowered by Amon. Tenzin's fourth child Rohan is born. #Skeletons in the Closet #*Team Avatar teams up with Iroh. Amon is revealed to be Tarrlok's brother Noatak. #Endgame #*Amon unmasks himself as Noatak. Korra's waterbending, firebending and earthbending are taken away. Korra first uses the Avatar State and finally masters airbending. Noatak and Tarrlok are apparently killed. Korra restores Lin's earthbending and Aang restores Korra's powers. Book 2: Spirits (2013) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928-1929 *14 Episodes *Main villain: Unalaq *The series will air on January 2014 in the UK Main cast *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *J. K. Simmons as Tenzin *Adrian LaTourelle as Unalaq *James Remar as Tonraq Also starring *Aaron Himelstein as Desna *Aubrey Plaza as Eska *Maria Bamford as Pema *John Michael Higgins as Varrick *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Ikki *Logan Wells as Meelo *Alex McKenna as Senna *Lisa Edelstein as Kya *Richard Riehle as Bumi #Rebel Spirit #*Korra no longer becomes Tenzin's apprentice. First appearance of Unalaq, Desna, Eska, Varrick, Kya and Bumi. #The Southern Lights #*Korra severs ties with Tenzin and her father. Jinora investigates about the first Avatar. The Dark Spirit first appears. #Civil Wars Part 1 #*The civil wars between the two Water Tribe begins. Tonraq and Senna are arrested while trying to reconcile with Korra. Unalaq is revealed to be a bad guy. Ikki goes missing, with Tenzin, Bumi and Kya searching her whereabouts, however they begin to fall out. Meanwhile, Bolin tries to break up with Eska after a confrontation. #Civil Wars Part 2 #*Korra begins to realise that Unalaq is using her. Senna and Tonraq are freed, Ikki is found and Bolin breaks up with Eska. #Peacekeepers #*Lin and Iroh II returns. Korra tries to have help from the president, but is refused. Korra and Mako break up. #The Sting #*Zuko returns. #Beginnings Part 1 #*The story of the first Avatar is revealed. #Beginnings Part 2 #*The identity of Lin's father is revealed. #The Guide #*Eska redeems herself. Zuko's daughter first appear. #A New Spirit Age #*Korra is reinstated as Tenzin's apprentice. #Night of a Thousand Stars #*Mako quits the police force and Bolin quits from pro-bending. Opal first appears. #Harmonic Convergence #*The Kyoshi Warriors return. Mako and Korra reconcile. #Rise of the Water Tribes Part 1 #*Bolin kisses Asami. #Rise of the Water Tribes Part 2 #*Unalaq defeated by Korra. Team Avatar reformed. Book 3 (2014) On July 12, 2012, due to the success of the first series, the show has been renewed for a second production season. The second series will be likely split into 2 13-episode mini-series as Book 3 and 4, totalling the series counting Avatar: The Last Airbender to 7. In a interview during August 2013, creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino hinted that the third series will involve Lin, those hints were later confirmed when Dark Horse Comics announced that the third story arc trilogy of the ongoing Avatar: The Last Airbender ''graphic novel series, titled "The Rift", will involve Toph and the first part will be published on March 2014. The series is currently in production and will air during 2014 on Nickelodeon. *Year (based on, not set in): 1929 *13 Episodes *Main villain: TBA Book 4 (2015) The episode count of the franchise including the upcoming second production series to 113. Book 4 of ''Avatar: The Legend of Korra will be the final season of the sequel series. The plot of Book 4 has not yet revealed due to Book 3 currently under production, however with Book 1 focusing on Airbending, Book 2 focusing on Waterbending and Book 3 focusing on Earthbending, it's possible that Book 4 will focus on Firebending. It is currently in pre-production. *Year (based on, not set in): 1929 *13 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 4: TBA *Main villain: TBA Specials #Unaired Pilot #Stinger Episode (leading to the Book 1 finale) #Avatar: The Miniseries (aired during Book 3) #Republic City Hustle (three-part prequel microseries to Avatar: The Legend of Korra) References